En Peligro
by Takimara
Summary: Sus hermanos deberan salvarle la vida... Sin saber, el verdadero peligro que este corre. TMNT Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

Sho. =V

Si, Sho. =v

¿Algún problemo?

¿No?

Me alegro. =v

Esto se me ocurrió después de leer un fic de terror. 0u0

Claro que no me morí de miedo, solo al principio. *Silbo como si nada*

Entonces me dije: ¿Por qué no? Nadie tiene ningún problemo. =v

Así que ¡SE ME AGUANTAN!

¿Yaoi? No. XD

¿Sangre? *Silbo mirando hacia otro lado*

¿Rafa preocupado? Aja. =v

Rafa: *Amarrado a una silla sin poder reclamar*

 _ **Renuncia: Lis tortuguis ni sin mi-is. (¿?) Son de**_ _Nickelodeon_ _ **, pero**_ _serán mías_ _ **algún día**_ _y les cabra_ _ **bonito. ;u;**_

Ya me callo. ='v A leer.

Lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

Estoy en un cuarto oscuro completamente solo, es extraño, no recuerdo como haber logrado llegar aquí, solo recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos cuando… ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo.

Estábamos mis hermanos y yo luchando contra el krang cuando uno de ellos le disparo a Donnie, y yo asustado me interpuse entre el rayo y él causando que el impacto en mi hombro, para llegar caer al suelo y desmayarme. Pero sigo sin saber dónde estoy y que hago aquí ¿Acaso el krang me habrá secuestrado? ¿Acaso mis hermanos no pudieron seguir luchando y se fueron? …. ¿O es que el krang también se los llevaron como a mí?

Al darme cuenta de la última opción mi corazón se encogió comenzando a sentir un bulto en mi garganta, no quiero que les pase algo a mis hermanos, no me perdonaría que algo les pasara, preferiría mil veces morir a que ellos sufran, trato de alejar esa posibilidad pero no se aleja de mi cabeza, así que decido levantarme del suelo y buscar una salida.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, a pesar de que todo estuviera completamente negro, me puedo ver a mi mismo como sí que la oscuridad no me cubriera… Extraño, realmente extraño.

-¡Hola!-Doy un grito esperando que alguien me conteste.- ¿Hay alguien?

No obtengo respuestas… Vaya esperanza. Inconscientemente dirijo mi mano hacia mi hombro al haber sentido una molestia, que extraño, la siento completamente normal, como si el disparo no hubiera pasado, dirijo mi vista hacia el lugar y no veo nada, como si no hubiera visto la sangre caer de aquella herida. ¡Je!

Me pregunto cómo estarán mis hermanos, espero y ojala estén a salvo. Si logro salir de aquí y me entero de que les hicieron daño, al final no sé a quién terminare matando primero, a mi o al krang... Creo que sería buena idea matar al krang y luego tirarme del edificio más alto de la ciudad. No soportaría mi conciencia reclamándome por mi irresponsabilidad y mi descuido, incluyendo el mal hermano mayor que soy. Aunque si me duele aguantar tanta dolencia de mi mente ahora no me imagino como será cuando…

Un murmullo interrumpe mis pensamientos, instintivamente levanto la cabeza y dirijo mis manos a mis katanas que al final termino dándome cuenta de que no las tengo. ¡Rayos! Justo me doy cuenta de que lo único que poseo en mi cuerpo es mi bandada. Genial, deberían de colocarme la corona del mas distraído del planeta. Ignorando, o mejor dicho tratando de ignorarlo camino hacia el murmullo esperando encontrar a alguien que me ayude a salir de aquí.

El murmullo parece hacerse cada vez más fuerte cada que me acerco, duro por lo menos un par de minutos caminando hasta detenerme frente a una puerta de madera, la puerta es tremendamente alta y vieja, pero extrañamente bien tallada con un grabado en un idioma que. No. Reconozco. Para. Nada. Examino un poco la puerta, los murmullos parecen provenir del otro lado, así que de forma automática coloco mis manos sobre la puerta y la empujo con todas mis fuerzas logrando abrirla, solo para entonces me doy cuenta de que la puerta se abre en dos, así que pillado por la curiosidad entro para que luego la puerta se cierre de golpe detrás de mí causándome un sobre salto, giro a observar la puerta y si, estaba cerrada, los murmullos se escuchan más fuerte, giro mi rostro y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que alguien se encuentra en una esquina de la habitación en posición fetal, y de que los murmullos eran sollozos.

Entonces sintiendo un poco de lastima me acerco a su persona lentamente, mientras me acerco me doy cuenta de que esa persona está de espalda hacia a mí, y no solo eso, sino que en su espalda ¡Tiene un caparazón! Al darme cuenta de que se podría tratar de uno de mis hermanos me dirijo a paso rápido hacia él.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto, Leo?-Esa pregunta me detiene de golpe sorprendiéndome bastante.- ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

-¿Qué?-Pregunto asombrado sin saber a lo que se refería… Aunque muy adentro lo sabía.

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste cuando más te necesitábamos?-Esa pregunta golpeo mi cabeza con fuerza causándome un breve dolor en mi cerebro.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Nosotros te esperamos y tú nunca llegaste a rescatarnos.

Un momento esa fue la voz de… ¿Rafa?

-Nosotros confiamos en ti ¡Y nos racionaste!-Giro mi cabeza rápidamente hacia mi espalda, cosa que al hacerlo sentí mi alma desvanecerse por segundos, a la vez de que sentía un dolor creciente en mi hombro.-Prometiste protegernos… Y nos mentiste, Leonardo.

Rafa estaba frente de mi con una gran herida en el pecho, justo donde debería estar su corazón... La herida era completamente horrible, varios trozos de carne y de plastrón se encontraban colgando de aquel hoyo que prácticamente era tan grande que podía observar a través de él, vacío, el cuerpo de mi hermanito estaba prácticamente demacrado y lleno de cortes, literalmente bañado en sangre.

-Yo… Yo…-No sé en qué momento comencé a llorar, ni en qué momento mis piernas habían flaqueado y caído arrodillado observando la peor escena que había visto en mi vida, en uno de los seres que más amaba con mi alma.

-¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA! ¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA!-Me señala mirándome con esa mirada que ya había perdido su brillo radiante de vida, con sus dientes rojos por la sangre que había en su boca.- ¡ERES UN COBARDE! ¿LO SABIAS? ¡DEBISE MORIR COMO PASO CON DONATELLO!

-¿Qu… Qué?-Justo en ese momento _mi corazón se detuvo_ , de entre las sobras vi a Donnie tambalearse mientras caminaba, sentí que me desmayaría al ver su piel tan pálidamente imposible, con un rio de sangre corriendo por su boca, con una herida justo en medio de su plastrón, como si una bomba hubiese explotado ahí.-No, Donnie…-Solloce con fuerza apenas con un hilillo de voz mientras más lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.-Tu… Tu no.

-El rayo me disparo, travesó tu hombro pero a mí me atravesó la vida.-Habla con una voz parecida a la de un zombi, vacía, apagada… Muerta.- ¡Creí que me protegerías pero fuiste tan inútil que igual termino matándome!-Varias lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos vacíos faltos de aquel brillo que mostraba inteligencia y capacidad, esa mirada que se encendía cuando sonreía o cuando descubría algo nuevo para sus inventos.- ¡ERES UN MOSNTRUO, TU IRRESPONSABILIDAD NOS MATO! ¡NO DEBISTE HABER NACIDO, DE SEGURO ESTUVIERAMOS VIVOS Y FELICES! ¡NO TENDRIAMOS QUE SOPORTAR TUS REGAÑOS, NI TOS ESTUPIDAS ÓRDENES! ¿Cómo FUE QUE FUISTE EL UNICO QUE SOBREVIVIO?

No aguante más y tape mi rostro con mis manos sollozando y llorando de forma desgarradora, sentía un dolor en mi hombro más un líquido recorrer por mi cuerpo, pero no me importo, ese dolor no era nada comparado como el dolor en mi corazón, ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? ¡Si no me hubiera desmayado quizás hubiera podido salvar a mis hermanos! ¡Pero no puede y los deje pelear solos en la batallas, solos… Y AHORA ESTAN MUERTOS POR MI CULPA!

-¿Cómo pudiste?-Escuché una voz detrás de mí nuca, esa voz que antes tenía ese tono infantil y risueño, esa voz que antes solía alegrarme y sacar una sonrisa en mi rostro no importando el gris o el negro que este mi día, esa voz que escuchaba recorrer por la guarida, y que hacia mi día mas soportable, esa voz que… Ahora está apagada.- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme solo?

Gire levemente mi cabeza para ver lo más horrible y aterrador en mi vida, solté un grito ahogado al ver a Mikey, mi pequeño Mikey… Sin ojos; En ese momento sentir _mi alma morir dentro de mi cuerpo_ , para sentir el dolor más horrible y desgarrador que jamás imagine poder haber sentido. Mikey ya no tenía esos ojos que radiaban y mostraban su inocencia, que brillaban e iluminaban la habitación más oscura, ahora solo se encontraba unos agujeros vacíos y oscuros de los cuales no se les veía el final, y de estos salía mucha sangre que al final terminaba marcando su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo.

-Después de que Donnie y Rafa murieran, ellos me atraparon… Y me sacaron los ojos, para luego dejarme desangrar en el suelo con agonía.-Muchas gotas de sangre salieron de esas cuencas como sí que estuviera llorando, Sentí que moriría ahí mismo por el dolor, y para ser sincero, deseaba con la misma fuerza de mi dolor morir de la peor manera por aquello.-Grite tu nombre miles de veces, te llame pero tú no llegaste… Y morí… Solo, sin esperanzas… Desangrado, por tu culpa. ¿Por qué LO HICISTE?-Comenzó a gritar desesperado con una mueca de dolor.- ¿ACASO NO ME QUERIAS? ¿ERA MENTIRA TODAS LAS VECES QUE JURASTE QUE NO PERMITIRIAS QUE NADA ME PASARA? ¿¡COMO PUDISTE ABANDONARNOS DE ESA FORMA!?

Todos comenzaron a gritarme y matarme una y otra vez con sus palabras, con sus preguntas, con sus reclamaciones… Aunque para ser sincero, ya lo estaba… Muerto en vida.

Tape mis oídos y comencé a llorar como jamás había llorado en mi vida, jamás creí que esto se hiciera realidad, sangraba, sangraba y no sabía… Luego todos se callaron y lo siguiente fue silencio, aproveche para llorar y maldecirme por todo, por todo lo que sufrieron mis hermanos, por todo lo que me merecía sufrir, por lo que debía hacer y no hice.

Pero luego comencé a escuchar unas voces a lo lejos en medio de mis gritos y llanto.

Poco a poco comencé a sentirme pesado, mi cuerpo comenzó a pesarme toneladas y fui cayendo hasta caer como muerto al piso, cerrando mis ojos, los murmullos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, estaba por desmayarme… Solo entonces me di cuenta del dolor de mi hombro que obviamente no era nada comparado con el de mi corazón… Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

*Comenzando a mendigar* ¿Comentarios? ¿No? ¡LOS ACUSARE CON LUNA! *Risa malvadamente malvada (¿?)*

De pana, comenten o les halare los pies mientras duermen. =v

Quiero una galleta. TuT


	2. Preocupación

Aquí's toy sho… =v Ok no

Aunque lo intenten no se podrán deshacer de mi ^^ ¿O no, Rafa?

Rafa: *Amarrado a una silla con la boca tapada con un paño* ¡Mmm! ¡MHH!

=v

 **Renuncia: Las tortugas de mi corazón, no son de mi pertenencia, aunque quisiera AUN no lo son, pero estoy esperando el día en que sean mías ¡Qué gran alegría!**

lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

-¿Crees que este bien, Donnie?-Pregunta el menor bastante preocupado por su hermano mayor que ahora se encontraba en una camilla conectado a varias máquinas.

-No lo sé, Mikey.-Le contesto el chico de mirada rojiza a su hermano.-Perdió mucha sangre, y sigo sin saber la razón de porque su corazón está latiendo más lento de lo normal, quizás haya sido por la pérdida de sangre, pero no estoy seguro.

Los chicos habían salido de patrullaje como siempre, Rafael con su malhumor y algo de emoción esperando conseguir a algunos ninjas o krang a quienes patearles el trasero, Mikey con sus quejas de aburrimiento y la insistencia en que Rafa le partiera el coco con los zapes, y el genio esperanzado para encontrar algo nuevo para que examinar, ya que se le estaban acabando las ideas con algunos experimentos y quizás con algo pudiera llegarle una idea a la cabeza, y el de azul, serio como siempre, aunque se notaba más "Alegre" que lo normal, pero no le tomaron importancia. Todo había sido normal esa noche hasta que encontraron algunos krang transportando mutageno a unos camiones, obviamente se lanzaron a la batalla, pero justo algo raro sucedió, más krang que salieron de quien. Sabe. Donde se unieron comenzando a dificultar las cosas, luego en un momento el mas alto se había distraído y de un momento a otro Leo estaba desmayado al frente suyo con una herida en su hombro comenzando a desangrarse, y claro que los chicos no tuvieron opción más que hacer una retirada. Claro que al llegar, lo primero que vieron fue la cara de horror del maestro Splinter, el genio con ayuda de su padre había logrado detener la hemorragia, y colocarle una transfuccion de sangre para que se recuperara, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo…

De que a pesar de que la herida ya estaba curada y no estaba fuera de peligro, y de que había recuperado la sangre perdida, su corazón había comenzado a latir más lento cada vez, como si de alguna manera estuviera _muriendo poco a poco_. Y eso preocupaba muchísimo al genio de la familia, pero no sería capaz de contarle eso a sus hermanos, ya tenían suficiente con que Leo no despertara, ni daba indicios de querer hacerlo.

Justo la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo los pensamientos del oji castaño.

-¿Sigue sin despertar?-Se ve al oji verde portador de las sais entrar a la habitación.

-Si hubiera despertado, probablemente hubieras venido corriendo por los gritos de Mikey.-Le contesta el portador de vara Bo, comenzando a revisar por enésima vez los signos vitales de su hermano mayor.

-¡Hey!-Se queja el menor quien obviamente fue ignorado.

El segundo mayor se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, mostrando su preocupación. Cosa que no sorprendió mucho al más alto, ya que en esos últimos días se había mostrado un poco más sensible y calmado de lo normal, pero se podría decir que la primera vez que lo vio así hubiera jurado junto con el menor que creyó que el mundo se acabaría en ese momento.

-¿Crees que despierte?-Le pregunta el mayor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy considerando la posibilidad de que haya entrado en coma.-Dijo en susurro para que el menor no le escuchara, giro a verlo para darse cuenta que el mayor no había apartado la vista del oji azul para tomar una silla y sentarse al lado de la camilla.

Para decir verdad el oji verde fue el más afectado por el incidente, aparte de su repentino cambio de humor, por las noches se escapaba de su habitación para dirigirse al laboratorio y dormir junto a su hermano mayor, hasta las horas de la mañana en el que se despertaba antes de los demás para dirigirse a su cuarto y esperar unos minutos para que los demás se levantaran. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Su habitación quedaba prácticamente al lado del de rojo.

-Se sabe la preocupación que tienes por Leo.-Habla ganándose la mirada del portador de los sais.-Pero sería bueno si al menos durmieras mas.-Le dice enfatizando las últimas tres palabras.

-¿Y dejar solo a Leo, cuando le puede pasar algo?-Pregunta con algo de molestia.-Ni loco.

Ok, era bastante OBVIO que cuando algo le pasaba a alguien él era a quien MAS se le notaba la desesperación.

-Te hará mal a su salud.-Murmura un poco cansado.

-No lo deje solo cuando no despertaba después de la invasión de New York,-Comenta.- ¿Quién dice que lo voy dejar ahora, que es posible que haya entrado en coma de nuevo?-Era obvio para el de morado que no lo podrá convencer nunca.

Si Leonardo era un Ángel Guardián a cada momento.

Rafael es el Velador procurando que nadie esté en peligro.

No más falta al que vigile nuestra salud mental… O espera, ya lo tenemos…

Sensei.

-Como quieras.-Se dirigió hacia Mikey quien solo se había quedado callado viéndolos discutir, aunque parecía en realidad que estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, desde que Leo sufrió el incidente Rafa no fue el único en cambiar, Mikey estaba un poco más callado y tranquilo ¡Cosa rara pero cierto, amigos!-Mikey, ve a dormir, se hace tarde y mañana tenemos entrenamiento.

El menor solo asintió y se retiró del laboratorio con un "Buenas noches".

El más alto suspiro y se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo comenzando a preparar una inyección para su hermano. Mientras tanto el de rojo de paraba de mirar a su hermano en la camilla mientras le tomaba de la mano, se sentía impotente no pudiendo ayudar a su hermano, él no podía hacer nada más que observarlo descansar en esa camilla de sábanas blancas rodeado de máquinas que registraban su pulso y le ayudaban a mantenerlo hidratado y alimentado para que no muriera, se sentía inútil, Leo a pesar de todo antes y después de Spike fue como un amigo para el a pesar de las peleas y los insulto, él siempre estaba allí para apoyarle, algunas veces Leo hasta se apoyaba de él, aunque tristemente eran tan pocas las veces que podría contarla con una sola mano (Y eso que solo tenían tres dedos.), pero cuando la primera noche decidió vigilar a su hermano, se encontró con una sorpresa que le arrebato el aliento y le hizo sentir perder el equilibrio, y desde entonces no se ha separado de su hermano en una semana entera que no sea para bañarse o para entrenar… Literalmente.

-¡Rafa!-El grito de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando vio a Donnie correr hacia la maquina desesperado, sin saber por qué.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto extrañado justo cuando un sonido penetro su cerebro de una manera tan macabra y desgarradora que hiso detener su pulso por unos segundos; Su hermano había comenzado a retorcerse de manera leve pero un poco extraña-¡¿…QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO DONATELLO?! ¡¿Qué LE ESTA PASANDO A LA MALDITA MAQUINA?!

Donatello en su desesperación comenzó a trabajar ignorando los gritos de su hermano de rojo, que obviamente terminaron por alertar al resto, porque de golpe entraron el maestro Splinter como Mikey desesperados por los gritos de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto la rata queriendo saber lo que sucede, cuando todos callaron al escuchar el irreconocible pitido de que la máquina que toma él puso de su hermano avisa que su corazón se detuvo, a la vez que mostraba una línea recta ¡UN HORRIBLE PITIDO CON UNA MALDITA LINEA RECTA!

-¡LEONARDO!

Lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

=v

Mátenme. Soy culpable de todos los cargos menos de esto, adiós. =D *Se larga como la macha pechona no peluda que es (¿?)*

Comenten… O les halare los pies. C=


	3. A Salvo En Peligro

Todos estaban en shock, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Leonardo, su hermano mayor e hijo estaban muriendo frente a sus ojos y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero Donatello no lo iba a dejar fácilmente, así que a la velocidad de la luz conecto unas almohadillas con cables en el pecho del mayor, y se dirigió a la maquina a la que se le conectaban los cables, ahí todos comprendieron lo que haría.

Electroshock.

La primera descarga hizo que el pecho de su hermano mayor se alzara causándoles un temblor a los demás al ver eso, el menor se abrazó a su Sensei comenzando a llorar asustado mientas este correspondía el abrazo acariciándole la cabeza. Pero lo más preocupante es que la primera descarga no funciono, así que el genio se vio obligado a aumenta la potencia e hizo la segunda descarga elevándole nuevamente el pecho al mayor, que de manera milagrosa le regreso el pulso a su hermano.

Pi… pi… pi… pi…

Ese sonido fue lo que le devolvió el alma a la familia, mientras que Donnie ahora revisaba su pulso y trataba de calmar su respiración esperando que no le dé el patatús, además de que no sabía en qué momento había contenido la respiración sin darme cuenta. El oji verde con el terror aún vigente en su rostro, se acercó a su hermano mayor y tomo su mano mientras apoyaba la frente en la camilla a la vez que susurraba una que otra oración de agradecimiento. Y el maestro Splinter aun preocupado consolaba a un Miguel Ángel asustado que lloraba en su regazo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el Sensei fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué sucedió, Donatello?-Pregunta el padre de familia a su hijo de bandana morada.

El chico se ganó todas las miradas a pesar de tardar unos segundos en contestar observando a su hermano mayor descansar en la camilla.-…Sufrió un infarto.-Fue lo único que logro salir de sus labios, a la vez que sus ojos se veían brillosos.

Eso dejo helado a más de uno en esa habitación.

El menor de todos que ya se había calmado se separa de su Sensei y camina hacia su hermano para intentar consolarlo, a lo que él le corresponde y derrama unas lágrimas sobre el hombro de su hermanito.

-Donatello…-La voz de su hermano lo saco del trance en el que se encontraba.-Do-Donnie….

El más alto se separa de su hermanito y se limpia las lágrimas.- ¿Qué sucede, Rafa?

Todos voltean a observar el rostro de su hermano que se encontraba asomándose al rostro de su hermano mayor, que de manera mágica había comenzado a moverse en una mueca de dolor a la vez que emitía un quejido. Para ese momento ya todos estaban expectantes alrededor de la camilla esperando a que su hermano despertara.

-Está despertando.-Habla el de naranja restregándose los ojos con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-¿Por qué tiene esa cara?-pregunta el de rojo señalando las muecas de dolor y de angustia del mayor.

-Chicos, hagan silencio y déjenlo despertar.-Habla su Sensei separando un poco a sus hijos de la camilla dándole espacio para que el de morado pueda trabajar.

El chico tomo entre sus manos el rostro del mayor y le reviso los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo rojos que estaban.

-Cielos…-Murmura, aunque no se esperaba que el de azul abrirá los ojos a mas no poder y lanzara un alarido de inframundo que llevaría a media familia a la puerta del más allá.

El mayor se sacudió con fuerza en la camilla sentándose en esta y cogiendo la sabana para colocarse en posición fetal sacándose más de un aparato incluyendo la intravenosa que no mantenía hidratado.

La siguiente escena fue esta:

Mikey literalmente hecho estampilla en la pared con cara de estar viendo a la niña del aro en vivo.

Rafael en los brazos del Sensei abrazándolo como si hubiera visto a la reina cucaracha del planeta "Cucaranoide".

Splinter con cara de haber visto a su suegra.

Y Donnie como si le hubieran dicho que Casey y Abril tuvieron un hijo, y que el hijo de su hijo se llama Cody. (=v.)

Mas a un bulto blanco temblando como gelatina en medio de la escena.

Después de unos segundos el chimuelo fue el primero en recuperarse, y se acerca a Leo como si fuera a comerlo vivo con la cara del exorcista.

-L-L-Leo…-Susurra mientras toma a la sabana que ha dejado de temblar y la levanta suavemente como si se fuera a morir si veía lo que ahí adentro.

Lo que vio al retirar la sabana fue a su hermano mayor, su líder, el que siempre estaba ahí para brindarle no una mano si no los dos brazos para consolarlo y apoyarlo, ese ser que nunca había visto derrumbarse y que sin saberlo era el pilar de la familia… Se encontraba en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas con su cabeza escondida entre ellas.

Esa escena le conmovió, nunca había visto a su hermano de esa forma, y la verdad es que jamás creyó que lo iba a ver…

Para ese entonces Mikey ya se había soltado de la pared y se había acercado, y Rafa ya no tenía cara de haber visto a la reina del planeta "Cucaranoide"…

-Aem… ¿Sensei?-Empezó a hablar el de rojo mirando que su padre no lo soltaba.-Sensei, me puede bajar…-No hubo respuesta.-Am… ¿Ok?-Empezó a bajar por si solo lentamente sin apartar la vista de su padre que no se movía para nada….

Su suegra debió ser el demonio en persona. =v

-Leo…-El de morado le coloco una de sus manos en el hombro al mayor quien al principio se tensó un poco, pero que luego se relajó y asomo su cabeza por entre sus rodillas encontrándose con la cara de tres chicos preocupados y un Sensei traumado. (Rimo. ^u^)

El chico ya se hubo relajado al ver a sus hermanos bien… Vivos… Sin heridas… Sangrando… Y sin echarles la culpa de no haberlos abandonado… Pero el dolor seguía ahí. Comenzó a soltar sus piernas lentamente para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el laboratorio de Donnie que parecía enfermería, con varias maquina sabiendo sus funciones perfectamente, con una venda justo donde se suponía el krang le había disparado y algunas máquinas de las cuales estaban conectadas en su pecho y… ¿Unas almohadillas de electroshock?

-Chicos…-Empezó a hablar ganándose que sus hermanos lo miraran mas.-… ¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto bastante curioso y tratando de ignorar el tema de la segura pesadilla que lo atormentó unos minutos atrás… Y con el hecho de que se encontró cara a cara con la muerte. (En versión traducida: Donatello.)

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y el primeo en hablar fue el oji celeste.

-Pues veras… Estábamos en una batalla contra el krang prácticamente normal, hasta que le dispararon a Donnie, tú te pusiste en medio, te hirieron el hombro, escapamos.-Empieza con lo rápido.-Donnie te salvo de que te desangraras, te curo, no despertaste en una semana, Rafa no te dejaba solo, sufriste un infarto, te despertaste. Fin.

Lo siguiente fue la cara de "¿What?" del oji azul.- ¿… Estas diciendo que estuve inconsciente por una semana y que sufrí de un infarto?

-Hace apenas unos minutos…-Contesto.

El oji azul no podía abrir más los ojos porque si no se le saldrían de la cuencas, aunque... Eso explicaba porque estaba conectado a una máquina de electrochosk.-Donnie…

-¿Si?-Preguntó preocupado, a ver qué le diría su hermano.

-Sácame las almohadillas antes de que ocurra un accidente.-Al oji morado una gota anime fue lo que le salió, y le retiro las almohadillas.

El oji azul suspiro de alivio... Aunque por dentro hubiera querido que ese infarto no hubiese sido detenido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Leo?-Le pregunta el oji verde que había estado callado durante toda la conversación, además era el que más conocía a Leo y sabia Casi perfectamente cuando este se encontraba mal… Casi.

El oji azul le sonrió y asintió, lo cual le funciono para calmar al de rojo.

-Creí que te habíamos perdido, hijo.-Quien sabe en qué momento el Sensei había salido de su trauma y se había acercado al oji azul para abrazarlo, pero este agradeció y correspondo el abrazo.

-Gracias por todo, Sensei.-Le contesto el oji azul de manera inmediata, como en automático.

-Bueno.-Cuando el padre de familia se hubo separado de su hijo comenzó a hablar.-Vámonos y dejemos a su hermano descansar, Donnie, revísalo.

-Hai, Sensei.-Le responde el aludido sonriente.

-Yo no saldré de aquí dejando solo a Le-Fue interrumpido al sentir que alguien le halaba de su bandana hacia la puerta.

-Tú vendrás conmigo, Rafael.-Le contesta la rata llevando prácticamente a rastras al oji verde seguido de un sonriente Miguel Ángel, para luego cerrar la puerta del laboratorio.

El más alto rio por lo bajo y gira su vista al oji azul que tenía cierta mirada melancólica, pero que fue reemplazada por una de cansancio al sentirse observado, decidió no prestarle mucha atención.

-Leo, te recomiendo que te recuestes y descanses.-Le habla el genio.-Es para que te sientas cómodo mientras te reviso.

El oji azul sin decir nada, asintió y se recostó en la camilla arropándose con la cobija con algo de dificultad a causa del dolor de su hombro, pero lo hizo tratando de ocultar eso, lo cual le funciono en al menos un 90%.

-Lamento haberlos asustado cuando me desperté.-Hablo el chico un poco culpable.

-No te preocupes.-Le contesta sonriente.-Fue divertido ver la cara de Rafa y del Sensei.-Rio levemente comenzando a retirar algunas coas y conectar otras.-Hubiera traído una cámara.

El oji azul de manera disimulada comenzó a observar el pecho de su hermano… Estaba intacto.

Suspiro de forma mental.

Al parecer todo lo anterior que había "Vivido" resulto ser un sueño que su subconsciente creo a base de la culpa.

Pero una idea… No, una realidad le estrujo el pecho.

Estaban a salvo… Pero él seguía en peligro…

lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

Este es el final. =)

No, no bromeo. 030

Quizás unos me quieran matar pero es el final. TuT

Pero no lo dejare así tampoco, hare una secuela de esto, más adelantico, la hare, de pana. TuT

Pero me tengo que ir, debo comer y bla, bla, bla, bla.

Perdón si tarde, es que no había Wifi.

Conciencia: ¡¿A QUIEN LE INTERESA?!

*Ignoro eso* Bueno, nos vemos luego. ¡Chao!

¡QUE EL SEÑOR LES BENDIGA! =D


End file.
